


格列兹曼开苞记5

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	格列兹曼开苞记5

假期的最后几天，格里兹曼来到了马德里的一个教堂，他走进教堂里的隔间，准备像神父忏悔。  
“神父，我叫安东尼格列兹曼，我有罪！”  
“安东尼，你有什么罪？”神父隔着板窗问到。  
“我。。我”格列兹曼把最近发生的事详细得说了出来。  
“我并不认为你有什么罪”神父缓缓说到“上天赐予你美妙的身体，你就要去利用它，上天赐予你极乐的高潮你就应该去享受它。”  
“可是。。。”  
“如果你真想赎罪，就跟我来。”  
神父带着格列兹曼来到了教堂后面的房屋。  
“你是。。里卡多！。”  
这时格列兹曼才发现神父是以前足坛的巨星卡卡，原来天主教的卡卡退役后有空就会来教堂做神父。  
“不要介意我是谁，你想赎罪就照我说的做”  
格列兹曼点了点头。  
“现在脱去衣物躺上床。”  
格列兹曼有些犹豫，但他觉得不该怀疑神父，于是就照做了。  
格列兹曼赤裸的躺在床上，羞涩得红了脸。  
卡卡走到他身边，压下身，开始亲吻格列兹曼  
“嗯。。。。”格列兹曼惊讶得瞪大了眼，想要推开身上的人，但他并没有成功。  
卡卡几乎吻遍了格列兹曼的全身，很快就让卡卡发现了他的明感点就是他那饱满的乳头，于是他就马上的更加用力的去摸他那两点，  
“嗯。。。”这让格列兹曼很是兴奋， 卡卡的手也是没闲着，他把手伸向了格列兹曼的阴茎，格列兹曼的阴茎已经硬了，双手触碰到它时候，格列兹曼很是舒服的呻吟了一声。  
“唔。。。轻。。轻点。。”  
格列兹曼的下体传来一阵快感，卡卡的手正卖力的套弄着他的阴茎。卡卡用力的捏了一下格列兹曼的柱体，他就好像有一道电流直冲大脑，格列兹曼感到了久违的快感。随着卡卡不断的套弄格列兹曼的阴茎变得越来越大。卡卡用拇指轻轻的来回转圈的磨这他的马眼，用食指轻轻的摸着龟头的边缘。另一只手则继续的轻轻捏着他的已经突起的小小的乳头，随着卡卡的动作格列兹曼的身体也轻微的有写颤抖，于是卡卡就用力的快速的上下套弄着他那坚挺的阴茎，格列兹曼忍不住发出呻吟“哦。。。.啊啊啊。。。不行了。。。哦哦哦。。。。。”伴随着叫声，身体按耐不住连续颤抖，一道一道的精液从他的性器里喷射而出，沾了卡卡的手上不少，还有一些就顺着他的小腹流到了他的金色的阴毛上。  
“那么快？！是不是很久没发泄过了”  
“对。。对不起。Ricky!” 格列兹曼吞吞吐吐得说到。  
“别叫我名字，叫我father”卡卡命令到。  
“yes，father” 格列兹曼的神智已经在高潮中涣散  
“取悦我，安东尼，这样上天才会原谅你”  
卡卡主动得脱去了教服，他的身材棒极了。由于是个球员，他的双腿肌肉结实，和身体一样呈现淡淡的小麦色，卡卡的体毛不很多，只有小腿胫骨处长有一些浓密的腿毛，那些体毛显得他更为性感。  
格列兹曼的手慢慢伸向卡卡的下体，隔着内裤抚摸着对方的性器，没一会，卡卡的阴茎马上就有了精神了，格列兹曼退下卡卡的内裤，巨大的性器一下子跳了出来，格列兹曼轻轻得握住，他能清楚感受到阴茎在手中跳动，让他兴奋不已，手指轻轻的磨着马眼，过了一会卡卡的马眼就流出了一丝滑滑的液体。“嗯。。。安东尼你真棒。。”  
得到鼓励的格列兹曼更卖力的套弄，很快的卡卡的身体微微颤抖  
“草，安东尼，father现在就要草你”卡卡抽离了格列兹曼的手，一把把格列兹曼摁在床上，自己退到床尾。  
卡卡抓住格列兹曼的两条腿并把他分开，眼前浮现的是一朵粉嫩的小穴紧紧的闭合着，他伸舌舔了上去，格列兹曼两腿使劲想合拢，但被卡卡更大力的抓住，舌头更是不客气的舔弄起来，  
“啊。。。。不。。。不要”格列兹曼得拒绝根本起不到作用，后穴经过没多久得舔弄，就阵阵收缩流出了蜜液。  
“舒服吗？”卡卡抬起头头看向格列兹曼。  
虽然生理上非常的愉悦，但是负罪感让格列兹曼嘴上不愿承认。  
卡卡突然把一根手指插入了格列兹曼的后穴。  
“啊。。。faher不可以。。。嗯。。。”  
快感接连不断地从下身传来，格列兹曼难耐的仰着头，咬紧牙关想抵制这种感觉，却被男人突然加入的手指打破矜持，“啊。。。。”，当修长的指拨弄着格列兹曼从不知道的一点时，极度的欢愉汹涌而来，让格列兹曼猛然绷紧了全身，剧烈的颤抖，几乎无法呼吸，当卡卡的手指进到更深的地方时，后穴已经打湿了整根手指。  
　　“你今天所做的一切上帝都会原谅你的，安东尼”  
卡卡安慰着格列兹曼，想让他放下心中的负罪感。他俯下身，吻上他紧咬的嘴唇，舌头抵开牙齿，在口腔里肆虐，格列兹曼口水沿着嘴角一直往外流。  
卡卡抽出手指，把格列兹曼的腿挂在腰上，格列兹曼的身体像是被抽空了一般，空虚难耐，整个身体都瘫软了下来。  
“啊——，”下身突然被巨大的阴茎进入，让格列兹曼猝不及防，“啊。。。轻。。。轻点。。。”格列兹曼吃痛得叫了出来，嘴却被卡卡再次吻住，舌头舔舐他的口腔，一手慢慢抚摸他后背，一手抓住被冷落的阴茎，技巧的套弄。刚刚射完精的性器又再次挺立在小腹上，后穴不断收缩得咬着卡卡的阴茎。  
“嗯。。。慢点。。。father。。啊。。。，”格列兹曼受不了的喊着，想要卡卡慢点，但身上的人丝毫没有理会，后穴流出的淫水越来越多，源源不断地润滑着肉棒，  
“啊。。。好舒服。。。啊。。。”当卡卡会心一击的同时，格列兹曼挺立的阴茎一抽一抽得又吐出了许多精液。  
格列兹曼娇喘着，可身上的男人丝毫没有要射的迹象，卡卡的低下头舔舐着格列兹曼饱涨的双乳，两颗红缨在男人的动作下硬的发紫。  
格列兹曼身体扭动着，不像是挣扎却更像是迎合，溢出口的呻吟像是请求，“。。啊。。。啊。。。”  
卡卡的手伸向格列兹曼还没软下去的性器，用粗糙的拇指摩擦着他高潮后极为敏感的龟头。  
“啊。。father，难受，恩。。。”  
“一会你就不会喊难受了，安东尼。”  
就在格列兹曼失魂的瞬间，卡卡又一次深挺，顶到了格列兹曼的前列腺，无法抗拒的强烈快慰席卷全身，他除了弓腰用力颤抖，根本无法思考也无法发出声音。  
卡卡很快发现了格列兹曼的反应“还想要上天赐你的高潮吗？!”  
“嗯。。。father”格列兹曼娇吟着扭着细腰  
“马上喂饱你！” 卡卡托起格列兹曼的臀，开始猛烈的进攻着他的G点，酥酥麻麻的快慰由下身迅速累积，阴茎在没触碰下又硬了，后穴不断收缩，身体忍不住的微微颤抖。  
浓烈而淫荡的情欲弥漫着教堂，一切都显得万分淫荡，却又让格列兹曼无法抗拒，贪婪的享受着，等待着一波高过一波的刺激。  
冲击一次重过一次，卡卡的双手紧紧握着格列兹曼的腰，几乎让格列兹曼无法呼吸，“现在就给你，好好接受上天的恩赐！”  
“哦。。不行了。。。..又要射了。。。啊啊。。..好爽呀。。。” 格列兹曼舒服得叫个不停，手指因为用力在卡卡的背上已留下指甲痕。  
卡卡的手随即握住格列兹曼滚烫的阴茎速的套弄  
“啊。。father。。。要射了。。。” 巨大的快感爆炸，随着一声尖叫，格列兹曼又达到了高潮，只不过他这次已经射不出浓稠的精液，而是稀薄的淫液，这感觉更像是失禁，是他从未感受过的愉悦。  
射精的同时格列兹曼的后穴紧紧绞住肉棒，流出大量的淫水，惊人的快感在卡卡身上截然而起，他再也忍不住了，低吼一声射了出来，一股股的喷在格列兹曼的蜜穴里。  
“你今天表现的很好，上天一定会原谅你的罪过，安东尼。”卡卡在格列兹曼耳边轻声说到。  
“以后想忏悔随时都可以来找我。”  
随着假期了结束，又到了国家队比赛日，格列兹曼在训练时尽可能的避开吉鲁和博格巴以免尴尬。  
可他在回寝室的走廊上还是遇到了吉鲁。“安东尼！”吉鲁显得很开心“晚饭后来我房里怎么样？”  
听到吉鲁的调戏，格列兹曼脸一下子刷红，没有作声就回了自己房间。


End file.
